


I Once Met a Saint in Harlem

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Original Work
Genre: ;), Bisexual Male Character, Enemies to Lovers, Gangs, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Modern, More tags to be added, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Pansexual Character, Police Brutality, Poverty, Rating May Change, Urban Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: Pretty boy Alex King likes to take the easy road when it comes to life. Partying and fucking is just about the only thing he does on his free time. Even while living in the projects of Harlem where gangs run everything he's manage to find his own way to be free. This freedom is shattered however when he meets the outlandish leader of the notorious gang The Ronin Saints.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my baby. This work was started in 2015 and is still being tweaked to this day. This story is everything to me and I'm finally going to continue it. I always wanted to post it to a more recent website and I decided to do this now. 
> 
> Just so you know there is some slang in this story as it is in inner city New York. Just to clarify "40s" refer to a cheap malt liquor popular in the hood. Most slang should be easy to understand otherwise. If not please tell me haha 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy the story! I know I enjoyed writing it!

Loud banging erupted from the bathroom door as a stern voice yelled on the other side. Alex was currently holding up the bathroom once again in order to indulge in his favorite past time: primping. 

 

“Alex!” his mother yelled impatiently. “Do you plan to spend you whole life in the mirror?” she punctuated the statement with another loud bang.

 

“I’m taking a shit!” Alex lied still preoccupied with his reflection. He ran his hands over the sides of his shape up soft curls gliding past his palms. He gave himself a charming smile before turning to the door.

 

He practically felt his mother’s glare before seeing it. She stood in his way hands on her small hips. “Boy what are you doing? School is at 8:30 and you already missed your bus!”

 

Alex rolled his eyes dramatically smiling despite himself. “Can’t go to school with you blocking the door Ma.” He knew what was coming when she turned to let him slide past.

 

He ducked by her as she reached up to smack his head smiling at her teasingly with a light laugh. “Don’t play with me.” she said as he walked down the hall. “And stop using that foul language!” she yelled after him.

 

“Sure thing.” Alex yelled back entering their small kitchen. He grabbed two granola bars and a bottle of water before throwing on his jacket. He pocketed his phone going towards the front door to leave.

 

“Alright mom I’m leaving-” he stopped when he saw his mother approach him, holding his backpack in her hand.

 

“Forgetting something important?” She looked at him expectantly. He grabbed the backpack sighing. He didn’t really need it if he were honest with himself. He didn’t exactly participate in school.

 

“Thanks Ma.” he said sweetly and kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes shooing him “You’re welcome. Now go before you miss another bus. Love you.” she said before closing the door.

 

Alex slung his backpack over one shoulder smirking in amusement. His mother could be a stony little woman sometimes. He hurried down the dirty stairs of their apartment and out the door. He walked in long strides avoiding the crackhead that always begs for money outside his building.

 

He made his way through St. Nicholas projects hands in his pockets his expression stoic as he strode to the bus stop, making himself appear bigger. St. Nick wasn’t a pretty place to live. One had to at least pretend to have some type tough exterior. Being vulnerable will only get you in trouble or end you completely.

 

Alex knew this of course, he had his own share of conflicts despite his attempts to stay low. People here have their own ways of dealing with the fact that society has thrown them away. Drinking, drugs or any other vice would suffice but for some violence was the ideal way.

St. Nick was practically riddled with gangs wearing certain colors could really get you in deep shit in the wrong neighborhood.

 

He’s had his encounters with gangs either interrogating him or trying to recruit him. He found his way out of those situations any way he could. He didn’t want to be a new soldier for them to sacrifice he fancied himself as more of a lover than a fighter.

 

The bus finally came, late as always. He hopped on and paid before popping in his ear phones. The rhythmic sounds of Kendrick Lamar filled his ears drowning out the commotion on the bus. Shit, he wasn’t looking forward to school. He hated school. He didn’t give a fuck if it made him sound like an immature kid either.

 

He saw no point in the school system. Where he lived none of the teachers really believed people like him would amount to anything anyway. You could see it on their faces, they gave up on inner city kids a long time ago and that paycheck is all that really matters anymore.

 

Alex scoffed as he thought of it. They probably came in with their fancy degrees thinking they gonna be the new fucking freedom writers. That hero complex never lasted though.

 

His phone vibrated interrupting his thoughts. He unlocked his phone to a message from Xavier. He wondered why his friend was texting him right before school, it wasn’t like him.

 

_ //got some good news for u :)//      _

 

Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell kind of vague message was that? 

 

_ //Wat u talkin about this early in the morning nigga? Sending me emoticons and shit// _

 

Alex sent it getting a message two minutes later.

 

_ //shut up. u abused emoticons when your ass drunk texted me 3 in the morning that one time// _

 

Alex frowned blushing slightly in embarrassment. He was trying to forgot about that. His phone vibrated again.

 

_ //ANYWAY i got this new hook up over east man they got some good shit. dudes having a party and its supposed to be live af. sounds like a good night to me you down?// _

 

_ Over east?  _ Alex didn’t exactly like the idea. Yeah St. Nick was a dump but East Harlem was and unfamiliar dump he wasn’t sure he was into that.

 

_ //X dude why the fuck u messing with those migos over east? it’s ratchet as shit over there they probably lace their shit for all we know. itll get u fucked up //     _

 

East Harlem or  _ El Barrio  _ was just as notorious as St. Nick. The culture was different and so were the gangs but that’s what made the place a magnet for outsiders. Alex was wary but admittedly a little curious.

 

_ //u act like st nick aint triflin af.dont get all bougie on me now, besides u know some sexy ass spanish chiks gonna be there quit playin u know u wanna go// _

 

Alex ran his hand over his face fighting a smile. There was nothing better than the thought of getting laid. The peer pressure was working and before he knew it he was texting back.

 

_ //fuck it alright man. shiiit u know all my weaknesses dont u?// _

 

He hated admitting defeat and he could practically hear X’s smug voice. X texted back with a simple winky face. Alex sent a ‘fuck you’ in return.  

  
  


The night sky hung over his head heavy with pollution as Alex made his way through east Harlem. He was happy to finally be here after suffering through the most boring school day earlier.  The unfamiliar neighborhood surrounding him was more lively than he expected. People sat on their porches playing music, talking, drinking and shooting the breeze. Even some kids were out running around as their parents scolded them.

 

Alex followed his gps to the address X gave him while trying to keep an eye on his surroundings. He eventually heard loud music bumping from a house on the far end. He picked up his pace practically strutting towards the house. It was a decently big white house with a spacious front yard currently filled with empty 40s and trash.

 

People were outside drinking and smoking, guys leered at scantily clad girls as they sashayed in the house. Alex felt himself grow excited walking to the porch blatantly ignoring the bigger guys glaring at him and walking in. He was bombarded with what sounded like Spanish trap music currently blasting out of large speakers. He nodded to the beat observing the party.

 

The place was engulfed in a red light making the party goers look feverish as they danced. Alex felt his blood pumping immersing himself in the lively party. It was certainly as lit as X promised. Alex spotted X and made his way towards him. He felt eyes on him as a group of girls practically eye fucked him from the corner of the room. He smirked arrogantly not even sparing them a glance.

 

X was standing near a bar trying his best to look nonchalant about being alone at a party. He perked up when he spotted Alex. “Alex! What took you so long nigga? My sister takes less time than you getting ready.” X said teasingly. 

 

“Shut the fuck up. Takes a while to get here.” Alex frowned looking around. “The fuck is Scott and Tito?” his idiotic friends were supposed to meet them at the party though they always seem to have their own agenda. X gave him a knowing look.

 

“Aw man you know them. They ran off I don’t know where those potheads went.” he sighed.

 

Alex arched his eyebrow at his best friend. “You was lonely without me here weren’t you?” Alex laughed. X feigned anger before laughing along. 

 

“Don’t make me knock you out punk. I know how much you value your face.” X pushed him playfully as they laughed louder. X turned grabbing a cup from the table and pouring a hefty shot for Alex. “Here, you need to catch up.”

 

Alex took the cup gratefully and took a sip. His throat burned more intensely than he expected but he tried to brush it off by clearing his throat. X gave a flat look as if calling his bluff but said nothing.

 

“How you like the party?” X asked finishing off his drink. He could tell his friend was definitely drinking a lot more than usual out of boredom earlier. Alex could see he was much more unfocused.

 

“You were right not gonna lie.” he took in everything looking over to the group of girls from earlier. “I’m definitely enjoying myself.” he said when he notice a very attractive girl staring at him tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

 

The girl’s full glossy lips enticed him. His eyes travelled down her slender body in obvious desire as he smiled back. Her friends giggled behind her and she smirked back at them but when she met his eyes again her heated gaze was unmistakable. She wants him.

 

Alex leers at her blindly handing his cup in X’s direction. “Hold this.” he says not giving X the chance to protest before dropping the cup in the other’s hand. He ignores the glare from his friend strolling over to the girls confidently.

 

His pouty lips pulled into a flirtatious smile his cheeks dimpling. “What’s your name sweetheart?”  

 

“Celesta.” She says as if it’s obvious, giving him a look mixed with disbelief and amusement. Well this girl sure is full of herself. Was he  _ supposed _ to know her name? Alex ignored her questionable behavior.

 

“Celesta.” He says her name slowly. “I like that, sounds very unique.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Alex.” She takes his hand lightly, hers is soft and small in his. He squeezes it gently pulling her towards him.

 

“I was wondering what I could do to get you to dance with me?” Alex practically purred putting a hand on her waist. 

 

“You really got some balls Alex, you must not be from around here.” She said giving him a condescending smile. Oh my, he liked a challenge.

 

“I can be from here if you want me to.” he teased. He glanced back at X with an amused expression when he caught X staring with a shocked look on his face.

 

X, usually the shade of cinnamon brown, was clearly quite pale even with the red lighting. ‘What the hell?’ Alex thought giving him a puzzled look before his eyes fell on the tall Latino guy next to his friend. The guy was in the middle of handing X something but paused as his eyes locked on Alex.

 

Alex wasn’t a coward by any means but the pure rage radiating from the taller boy stabbed right through him, he felt his heart quicken, he was shaken. 

 

The other boy walked over slowly as Alex turned towards him. He looked like a big cat slinking towards his prey. Alex glared at him not letting himself get intimidated. His body was tall and sleek tattoos covering most of his tawny skin. He flexed his lean muscles tense with hidden power. His shoulders were broader than Alex’s and as he gets closer he towers over Alex by almost a head.

 

Alex isn’t small by any means but he’s rather slender and lightly muscled in comparison. The bigger boy is up close and personal now staring him down. He has intense features that’s even more evident up close. His face is finely chiseled giving him a well-defined nose and angular jaw. His full pink lips were currently curling back in a vicious snarl staring down with sharp eyes. His dark eyebrows furrowed in anger.

 

He would be rather nice to look at if he wasn’t currently about to pummel Alex. Or if Alex swung that way. Which he totally didn’t.

 

“What you think you doing little hombre?” he practically growls in a deep voice. Alex laughs arching an eyebrow at the other boy. What the hell was his problem anyway? Alex lifted up his head in defiance, this asshole wasn’t going to make him back down that easily. 

 

“Uh, nothing  _ hombre _ just trying to get at this girl you mind?” the guy looked even more mad at that statement. Alex smirked, he hated guys like that. They saw themselves as some type of alpha male and thought everyone would grovel at their feet if they stomped around a bit.

 

Alex turned when the guy said nothing intending to continue his conversation when he felt a surprisingly strong hand force him back around. At fist collided with his face at an alarming speed. He felt his head snapped to the side as he stumbled. 

 

“What the fuck.” he slurred. He shook himself out of a temporary daze as he felt rage course through him. Touching his face he felt blood trickle out his mouth.

 

“That’s my girl you little bitch. You got a death wish or somethin’?” He said grabbing Alex’s shirt and yanking him up to his height. Alex grunted and glared at him before pushing him off with all his strength.

 

The larger boy stumbled back perhaps not anticipating such strength. Alex punches him before he can recover. The boy’s head hardly moves but he momentarily looks surprised as he feels blood on his split lip. Alex heard a few gasps from the crowd.  

 

“I don’t give a shit if that’s your girl. Don’t put your fucking hands on me cuz!” Alex exclaims angrily. The other boy gives him an unsettling smirk as he says this. He almost looks elated as if he wasn’t just punched. Alex feels himself sweat with nervous energy. What the fuck was wrong with this nutcase? 

 

Alex vaguely noticed the shocked faces of the crowd surrounding him before the other boy lunged at him. Alex barely had time to block the flurry of fists coming at him before fighting back. This guy fights like it’s life or death, like he’s been fighting all his life. They go tit for tat Alex barely holding on.

 

They grapple with each other trying to dominate the other it’s only when Alex is thrown into a table that Celesta yells for them to stop.

 

“Carlito stop you pendejo! Just leave it alone!” Carlito ignores her completely, his intense eyes are locked with Alex’s as he pins him to the ground. 

 

“You a stubborn motherfucker huh? I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” he says with a manic grin. He’s only slightly winded and Alex is fucking  _ exhausted _ . How is this guy human? Carlito pulls back a fist landing another vicious punch on the bone of Alex’s face.  _ Fuck _ that hurts.

 

Alex groans his clenched teeth bloody as he tries to buck the larger boy off. Carlito chuckles under his breath like it’s a game. Alex cursed himself for getting in a fight with someone so unstable. 

 

“Alex man come on you got this hit that fucker!” he faintly heard X in the background.

 

“You done already?” Carlito taunted talking over X. He leaned forward his smirk looking more like a sneer. “Or maybe you like it like that?” he purred in a low timbre. Alex gave him a look of shock and confusion blushing fiercely against his will. Carlito moved uncomfortably close before saying “I guess that’s a yes” he said faking a kiss right above his lips. Alex’s deep russet skin turned completely red in rage and humiliation. Clenching his teeth he headbutt Carlito making the other’s head fly back. Carlito doesn’t let go, however, slowly looking back down as he choked out a laugh. 

 

The only sign of the impact was his disheveled curls and his slightly redder forehead. “That was low blow.” was all Carlito said before wrapping his large hands around the smaller boy’s throat. Alex panics his hands flying to Carlito’s in a futile attempt to loosen his grip. He could faintly hear X yelling in the background as the corner of his eyes darken. His friend ran towards Carlito trying to pull him off.

 

Alex wanted to tell X not to even try but he couldn’t talk. Even if he could the look in Carlito’s eyes struck him silent. Carlito looks at him as if he’s intrigued. He studies every inch of Alex’s expression drinking it in, committing it to memory. Alex lets out a barely concealed whine when he can’t take the pressure anymore his pride completely shattered. Carlito suddenly stopped as if his crazy switch was flipped finally allowing X to wrench him off but not before giving Alex another unsettling smile.

 

X pushed the other boy in anger running to Alex to help him up, his face was stricken with worry. “Shit, shit, shit, sorry man I should’ve jumped in I thought you had it man fuck are you ok?” X looked like he was ready to attack Carlito when Alex grabbed him shaking his head.

 

Alex coughed violently. “Who cares man l-” another cough. “let’s just fucking leave.” he said feebly. He just wanted to get away from the shocked faces staring at him and the unstable asshole who started this in the first place. X helped him up supporting his weight as he struggled to regain strength. 

 

“Fuck outta my way! Fucking move!” X barked at the crowd who quickly made a path. They’re close to leaving when Carlito speaks up.

 

“Yo, little hombre. What’s your name?” Alex and X are both shocked pausing right in front of the door. Alex pushes X off gently turning around to glare at Carlito. The other boy smiles studying him with those sharp eyes sending chills down Alex’s body. Carlito’s eyes are still hooded with bloodlust and it almost looks like the guy is leering at him. 

 

Alex scrunches his face up in disgust and anger. “Fuck you.” he spits with all the venom he can muster despite his shaky voice.

 

X guides him away consoling him as they leave the house feeling shaken and worn. Alex wipes the blood from his mouth limping down the pavement when he feels the urge to look back at the white house. He sees Carlito standing in the window almost appearing as a silhouette. The red lights surrounding him almost makes him look like he’s in the depths of hell burning with that same smirk on his face. Alex pushes away the feeling of uneasiness that overcomes him as he makes his way out of east Harlem. He hopes to never cross paths with him again.

 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! But kudos are great too! Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. If you speak Spanish or are from Harlem I'm sorry for any inconsistencies *deep bow* I'm one uncultured son of a gun


End file.
